Emerald Flames
by miapapaya
Summary: In Dauntless, she finally feels like theres someplace she can really call her own. A certain instructor, however, is making things more difficult than they need to be. Will he show her where she really belongs?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. My first fanfic, very inexperienced, so plz be gentle haha. Review if you likey let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1

Understandably, today's school lessons are all about the benefits of the faction system our ancestors put into place generations ago. It is the day of our aptitude test after all. Our Erudite history teacher goes on about how destructive society was before the war compared to the organized system in place today, while I fidget in my seat, chewing on my long black nails.

Jasmine, in her seat next to me as always, sticks a foot out and kicks mine.

"What?!" I snap, totally on edge today.

"Stop that!" She whispers, she did my nails for today, and is not happy to see me chewing it up. She also hates the leg shaking thing.

I try to cut it out. This is our last day like this, the day before everything changes. Tomorrow my life could never resemble the way I've been familiar with ever again. That both grieves and really excites me. I may never see Jaz or my closest friends again for all my life after today. I may never see my mother after today, unless she decides to see me on visiting day, should I make it that far. I already know my choice in my heart, and I have for years now. I wish Dad could be here today. He would say that I can make it anywhere, if I stay determined. I've lost so much already, I'm ready to change, but this day still isn't going to get any easier. I feel a little sick honestly.

Two hands suddenly bat me on my sides, scaring the piss out of me. Behind me, Marcus laughs silently to see that I nearly leapt from my seat. Ass. I stick my tongue out at him, but he only wiggles a brow. I should've known when I felt him stop playing with my hair that he'd do something to me. He leans forward so that only I can hear him, although Jaz looks ahead with a tiny smirk. She's probably caught him playing with my hair again.

"You're not yourself today, Bells. Jaz and I keep telling you... you're worrying for nothing, just relax."

I turn and smile weakly at him, and see that he is indeed twirling a strand of my waist length hair around his fingers again.

"I know, just worried about the test today."

"Miss smiley Bells, that's all." His sky blue eyes light up as he gives me his sexy grin, the one I cant help but smile back for. He and I have been crushing for about 2 years, but he and Jaz used to be a thing, and we 3 are inseparable. We don't want to mess with that. Jaz is practically my sister, my best friend. She's the smartest, bravest person I know, and doesn't take any crap.

"Ms. Abrams, Mr. Thomson would you care to share with the class?" Ms. Jacobs has stopped her lesson to call attention to us, her lips pursed. She has had enough of me this year. Some of the class snickers in our direction.

"No ma'am." I grin at her.

"Would you like repeat what I have just been telling the class? Or have either of you been listening at all?" Shit.

"The United States government declared war on China in 2030, raising political tensions between allies which was yet another factor which began the last world war." Jaz repeated like it was nothing. A pang spikes inside me again. She will probably transfer to Erudite, god I don't know what I will do without her.

"Though I was not speaking to you, Ms. Beck, I commend you for paying attention while your friends seem to be so distracted." She turns to flip off the overhead projector, and pull a chalk stick out of the drawer beside the blackboard, but when she does, a cloud of chalk dust explodes and covers her immaculate blue Erudite dress suit, her jaw hanging speechless, her face powdered ghost white.

The whole class is in an uproar of laughter as she sputters pitifully, catching my eye, she knows perfectly well who it was. I shrug innocently. She cant do anything to me today. We're all required by law to take the test. A few Abnegation kids try to help her dust off as the loudspeaker comes on.

"Attention staff and students. Will the students participating in the aptitude testing today, please file into the cafeteria at this time. Thank you."

Marcus helps me out of my desk, and whispers in my ear.

"THERE she is." I'm smiley Belladonna again for a moment.

* * *

><p>An Abnegation woman is the one administering my test today. Her warm smile helps me to coax myself through the door into the test room. What a strange setup. What on earth are the mirrors even supposed to be for?<p>

"Belladonna Abrams, I'm Natalie Prior. I will be administering your test today. Please, have a seat. It only takes a minute." Her lovely smile is comforting and I feel some of the nervous tension in me subside. It isn't as though I haven't known for years what my test result will be. I'm just nervous about my first simulation. I don't want to be injected with anything either.

I sink into the test chair, and breathe. Natalie hands me a small glass of clear blueish fluid. What, no needles? Not that I'm disappointed.

"Drink this. It will begin your test in about a minute." Again she smiles, as I sniff at the stuff. I down the glass, scrunching my nose at the odd flavor. Erudite must've TRIED to mask this synthetic crap. It takes like blueberries and rubbing alcohol or something. Blegh.

"Try to relax." I nod, smiling weakly.

I am staring at my reflection in the ceiling and listening to my breathing slow steadily when it occurs to me that the room has changed. Whoa. There's nobody in here, the test equipment has vanished, as does the chair when I lift out of it to have a look around me. Its just the mirrored walls and ceiling reflecting me standing awkwardly at 2 angles on into infinity.

Has it started yet or am I finally losing it after this week?

"Choose." The disembodied voice gives me a start, and I turn to see there are now somehow two small tables, one offering a wheel of cheese, and on the other, a long knife with a grooved handle.

What on earth these things have to do with one another I do not know, but I think that perhaps something dangerous is coming next, if the knife is an option at all. Unless I'm going to be here long enough to starve to death, I really don't want to face danger with only a giant chunk of cheese in hand. I grab for the knife, feeling it's weight. Now what?

There is a growling behind me, and I spin to see a large dog with it's teeth bared at me. My stomach drops. Oh god, does the test want me to kill the dog? I can't kill a dog just because. I just can't.

"Good boy... be a good dog, I don't really want to hurt you." I say, inching back, trying to show the dog I'm not going to be a threat if it will stay on its side of the room. I'm only gonna stab the dog if it gives me no choice in the matter. The dog seems to calm, seeing that I've begun to put the knife down next to me, crouching in the corner, braced and waiting to take it up again if need be. I should have chosen the cheese! I hadn't imagined I would need some damn cheese for anything I would be tested on in here. Figures.

I look up, as the table with the cheese has suddenly reappeared with that thought, as though summoned. What luck! I toss it near the dog, which becomes transformed into a harmless puppy, licking at the cheese between his paws and wagging his long tail and ears. I sigh, relieved. I hope that was it. Will I wake now?

"Puppy!"

A Candor girl, maybe 7, giggles behind me. The room has become larger suddenly, mirrored walls faded well off into the distance someplace. A look of horror comes over her face and I see the fully grown dog again bolting past me toward her, snarling. No, no!

My instinct to protect the girl kicks in so fast, I'm chasing before I know what I'm even doing, but the dog is gaining on her so fast, I will never reach them in time to prevent her from being mauled to death.

I pause to calculate something for a moment, figuring if I can get this just right, I won't actually need to catch up in time to save her. I hurl the knife at the dog with all my force, and look away as I hear a terrible whimper and a body sliding across the floor.

I squeeze my eyes shut. I didn't want to harm the dog, I honestly didn't.

When I open them to see if the girl is alright, my whole environment has changed. I am somehow now on a crowded bus, rain tapping against the windows, everybody shrouded in dull grey light sitting in total silence and I stand holding on in the aisle, taken aback. A fierce looking man sitting down just beside me speaks, pointing to a headline of a newspaper in hand.

"Do you know this man?" I look at the photo, and though the face shown is oddly familiar, I cannot honestly say that I know this man. He probably just has features which remind me of people I really do know. Is he even speaking to me? I look around.

"Sorry sir." I say, frowning.

He is not buying it. "Don't lie to me!" He begins facing me, looks as though he may get up to tower over me, but I'm suddenly very irritated. I will be damned if this jerk is going to give me crap, especially when I've TOLD him the truth already.

"I TOLD you, I don't know the guy. But I haven't exactly seen you asking anybody else on this crowded bus. Why wouldn't you try asking everybody else first, before getting pissed off on your first try?" My hands have moved to my hips.

He glares at me for a moment, and starts to stand up. His face really is scary. Oh... now I've really done it.

"You could've helped me." He grins menacingly, as his giant hands reach for my throat.

I wake abruptly with a start, back in the test room chair.

Natalie looks a bit ashen, typing into the computer hurriedly, before helping me up from the seat, pulling the nodes from my temples.

"You really don't look well dear, we have got to get you home, and now."

Whats going on? I feel worry creeping up at the panic hidden in her eyes, behind the concern she is allowing me to see.

"What was my result?"

Natalie exhales unsteadily, and gives me a serious look, holding my gaze intently.

"You cannot speak about your true result to anyone after you leave this room today, not even after choosing, you must never breathe a word, your life would be in danger, do you understand?" She takes my hand, but I'm starting to freak out a little here, my breathing is picking up. "Not even to your family."

"Yes but what is my result? What does the test say I should choose tomorrow?"

Natalie has a puzzled look. "You seem to have displayed all of the factions in your test, but most of all Dauntless, Erudite and Candor. However Amity and Abnegation were very much present as well. You're whats called Divergent, a word people are very afraid to use aloud these days. But I must tell you, I have never seen or even heard of Divergence at this level. I have manually entered Candor as your result but you can take your pick of the factions tomorrow. But wherever you go, you must always be very, very careful."

I am... stunned? Frightened. Is this possible? Or is this still part of the test? 5 Factions? I don't know how to react but the Candor in me clearly sees she is not bluffing.

"Go home now, and stay quiet about this, you will be fine." She gives me an encouraging smile and a pat and leads me out of the room quickly.

"Best wishes for tomorrow, Belladonna. Trust in yourself." She says as I walk down the corridor, heading home, confused and looking over my shoulder... why would my life be in such danger over the test that I couldn't even tell Jaz, Marcus or even my mother about this?

I run both hands through my hair...I don't understand?!

* * *

><p>I sit on the floor, in front of the mirror on my door in my black and white bedroom. This hour has really shaken me up. Focusing on my emerald green eyes in my reflection almost reminds me of the creepy room in the simulation. I don't see Abnegation, or Erudite when I look at my face right now. I don't see all the factions in me. But somehow, I do feel they are all in there, and I can feel that it is true. Natalie said I'll be alright if I just keep my big Candor mouth shut.<p>

I really want to talk to somebody about this, but it is apparently a huge risk, my mother would be hurt about the idea of me leaving for any of the other 4 factions anyway, and Jaz and Marcus may be in the same boat as me, unsure what to do or think about tomorrow.

This whole coming of age thing is bad enough, deciding whether to stay in Candor or to leave my mother on her own and make my own way in life. Mom and I are all we've got left. Dad died 2 years ago, and life here in this place feels like one big gaping hole ever since. I feel selfish just thinking this, but I am dying to transfer tomorrow.

I think of my future in this faction, and I just cant see it! I don't fit and I never have.

I have always been wild and rebellious and made trouble in school, though my marks are excellent, school is such a stuffy environment. There's no relief from the tedious monotony. I'm suffocating all the time, I know that's why I like to act out, to create chaos at times. I'm sick of being forced to tell the truth. Sometimes I want to hold onto what's mine, my pains and my worries, and not be imposed upon emotionally by people who really don't actually care. They just demand my truth because they believe it is their DUE. Candor believes the truth heals, but I have seen that its also a powerful thing which can destroy people. A weapon.

Abnegation is just more stuffiness, and I don't think I could speak and act selflessly all the time. If I feel strangled here, how could I ever handle myself there? Definitely not.

Amity are lovely people but they have no balance, you cant be kind all the time, kind of overrated if you ask me. Screw that.

The Erudite are so intelligent, but I could never stack up, from the ones I've met in school. There's so much more to life than shoving your nose up every book. I just don't have that drive to pursue endless knowledge that they've got.

Mom thinks I will stay. She's not even hopeful, she's just SURE of it. She has been speaking about finding a way to secure me a great job where she works, in Candor headquarters. She says I have a knack for getting the truth across in the most effective way needed for the right situation or the right person, and thinks I could be of use for interfaction relations. I don't... know about all that.

Over dinner, my mother is speaking outright about her opinion, Candor that she truly is.

"Belle, you can finally begin to depend on yourself, do work in what I've always believed is your true calling, honey. You'll finally start to feel you are a part of this society, like you help to make a difference, you will see. I remember the feeling like it was yesterday." She squeezes my hand. There is still alot of Amity left in my mom. I lift my head from my fist and try to look pleased. I'm such a false Candor. I believe that the truth is something to be divulged in cases where it is either helpful, necessary, or beneficial. Hence the reason I'm not talking too much at the table tonight. I don't wanna get into it at possibly our last dinner.

I'm trying to listen, but I'm just kind of pushing my chicken and rice around my plate and thinking of Marcus. And Jaz. And dad... mom... my sham of a test which told me nothing helpful at all for tomorrow... tonight I need to really test myself on my own, and feel out who I REALLY am. If my heart is truly Candor, Erudite, Amity, Dauntless, or Abnegation.

I'm sitting in my room about 10:30 p.m. when pebbles start flying through my window.

"Jaz! You're getting rocks in here!" I pick them up to pelt them back outside at her. I stick my head out the window and she and Marcus are laughing in the backyard tree, Marcus hanging by one hand and grabbing more rocks to fling out of his coat pocket.

"HEY! No way asshole-" I fling all the rocks back at him and he almost falls, shouting.

"Get your cute ass down here!" Jaz says.

"Shut UP you dufus, oh god guys shhh I'm coming down okay? Just be quiet my mom's room is RIGHT THERE!" I practically hiss.

But the light in my moms room to my left stayed off, as did the neighbors below me. I pushed my body through the window, sticks pelting my butt as I hang onto the ledge and drop down.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys tonight." I thought my head or my heart would explode, whichever came first.

"Bells we're freaking out! Lets just hang out for a while?" Jaz looks emotionally exhausted, something totally out of character for her. She never lets it show if anything ever ruffles her feathers.

We sneak through the back gate, and shoot across the street to the backyard of a unit that's been empty for almost a year. We lay across the lawn, and talk about school, how I pranked Ms. Jacobs today, and just good times we have had together. We try to avoid the subject of Choosing tomorrow, but inevitably, it comes up.

"Three Choosings ago, my brother and his best friend Rodney transferred to Dauntless. Dad still goes once a year for visiting day, mom is still too upset about it."

"Oh yeah! I remember your brother Devon. He and Rodney were like this!" Jaz says, linking her pinkies.

"They were a real bad influence on us, mom always believed Dev when he would blame his crap on us. She thought he was the perfect little Candor boy, he could never ever lie. Right. Probably part of the reason she wouldn't let me visit with dad."

"I don't get it, what was so wrong with transferring?" I said, flicking grass into Jasmine's hair, revenge for the sticks to my butt.

"He never let on that he was anything but Candor for life she says. I mean if she had known where to look, it was plain as day, but in her eyes, he lied in the worst kind of way, by pretending to be what he wasn't. Me and dad don't care. I just miss my brother ya know?" I think of my mom, so positive that I'm Candor through and through. Will she see me as a liar if I disappoint?

"You are just like him it sounds like." I say, smacking his shoulder.

"You have NO idea, Bells. Bad as he is? He learned from the best." Jaz snorts.

Marcus just looks at the full moon and smiles to himself.

"My sisters both stayed in Candor, but my brother went to Erudite. Miss that know-it-all punk." Pang in my heart again. Will she transfer there, too?

We all hug each other extra tight tonight before we go back to our homes. Jaz is trying to look collected and tough as nails like always, but her eyes say everything. I'll always be her sister, no matter how tomorrow ends. Marcus picks me up and twirls me around, and when he puts me down its like... he wants to do something more. But he puts on that sparkling grin and shakes his head before kissing both our foreheads goodnight.

I sleep terribly that night.

* * *

><p>By the time I have sat down in the Choosing Ceremony auditorium, I have worked myself into such a state all night and day that I am now numbed. I can feel nothing but my heart beating anxiously. I wave to Marcus, and Jaz taps my shoulder from behind and smiles encouragingly before Jack Kang begins the speech given annually about choosing where you truly belong in our society, where you fit. Soon enough, it finally begins. My surname is going to put me up as one of the very first.<p>

"Destiny Abdul." A dread locked Dauntless girl runs up to the platform, and is so confident in her choice as she slices her palm, letting her blood hiss over the Dauntless coals.

"Dauntless!" Something stirs in my chest. The roar of her faction as she makes her way to the initiate row... I feel something beginning to solidify in my gut. A feeling, a decision, like an urge.

"Belladonna Abrams." I freeze, and my head spins for a moment. The whole freaking auditorium is watching my careful steps to the platform, where I look over the faction bowls. Time seems to slow as I look them over.

I could choose anything today. Anything. Be any Belladonna. Amity Belladonna, with my red flowing skirt... laughing with new friends, singing to the workers in the fields at sunset, my hair in the wind, content. Erudite Belladonna, working my fierce determination to find a brilliant way to give to our society and it's descendants, feeling accomplished. Dauntless Belladonna... my vision of my Dauntless self, is what makes me pick up the knife, and slide it across my inner palm... and I never even notice how I have placed it over the coals until...

"Dauntless!" My heart stops. I look up, and see my mother... stunned... Jaz, proud and smiling knowingly. Marcus nods to me, clapping, giving nothing of his thoughts away. I manage to move myself to the Dauntless wedge of the room, which is cheering and fist pumping welcoming me, their first transfer, and I feel... right..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jasmine Beck." My heart is in my stomach again. My sister, my best friend. I have separated myself from her now. Will she stay in Candor or will she choose another faction?

She beams and makes her way quickly to the bowls, and...

"Dauntless!" I let go of a gasp I didn't know I was holding. I am grinning ear to ear, as the Dauntless boy beside me gives her his seat, and she takes it, grabbing my hand.

"Thought you'd choose Erudite, honestly."

"Me? Erudite? I've just got good memory in class." We watch until Marcus is called finally. He walks down the steps to the bowls so confidently, like he does this everyday. It seems rehearsed for him. The blood in his palm hisses over the Dauntless coals and he doesn't even look to his family, just looks to Jaz and I. I cant believe it, I cant believe this. How did I never see the Dauntless in these two? Its been staring us all in the face.

He sits beside me. "Didn't we tell you not to worry? We've known we would all three transfer for a long time."

I see it now, we haven't been friends for just nothing. There's something different about us. These two are the only ones who truly understand the real me.

The ceremony wraps up, and we begin to file out with the Dauntless. I see my mother trying to get my attention.

'I love you' I mouth to her. She doesn't look like she hates me. She looks scared for me.

'Be CAREFUL.' is what I think I see before the crowd is so thick I'm herded away.

Once outside, the Dauntless begin to run, cheering through the streets. I'm so onboard with this feeling. Marcus and Jaz nudge me from both sides as we race to the tracks, excitement now taking effect. I let out a cheer as we come up to the tracks, several Dauntless and Jaz joining me. It feels like the weight on my chest of the whole last month has been lifted, the inevitable finally happened, I can be myself again! I just want to shout!

The tracks. I had forgotten there was gonna be this part.

"Hurry Bells! I can hear the train!" Marcus is extending his hand to help me reach the next rung up the side of a pillar we climb to reach the train level platform. Jaz is already up there.

As I reach the top, the train is nearly there, we begin to run, and I push the open button and latch onto the door handle, pulling myself in.

"Come on Jaz! Grab on!" She takes my hand collapsing in a huff on the floor. Marcus seems to have train catching experience. His long legs and strong arms pull him in easily.

"Show off!" I elbow him.

"Watching that were you?" He wiggles his brows at me.

"Oh guys, just give it up already!" We both look at Jaz, confused.

"Nevermind." she does that smirk that she does when she knows something i don't.

"I cant believe we are all on the train to Dauntless."

"Well believe it, girly, Marcus and I knew all along you'd transfer here!"

"Which we weren't too worried about since we would be as well."

"What? You just let me feel like total shit all that time thinking I'd be leaving you? I thought I'd never see you idiots again!"

"Hmm. I recall telling you on multiple occasions that your worries were unfounded and totally silly." Marcus rolls his eyes.

"You couldn't get more specific than that?" I cock an eyebrow.

"We couldn't talk about it! And if we had all known, it may have affected our choice right? We needed to do what felt right, choose where we'd be ourselves."

"Whatever." I feign irritation at his words, but he tickles my thigh and I'm soon hysterical. "NOOO okay okay!" I swat his hands off of my legs.

"What were your test results, you two?"

"Dauntless." Marcus says.

"Same!" I just lied. Well, half lied. Technically fifth lied. I can't tell anyone the truth. Doesn't matter, not Candor anymore!

"Same here."

A commotion at the opposite end of the car grabs our attention. Marcus leans his head out a bit, checking it out.

"Girls... we have to jump about 6 feet onto a roof."

"WHAT?" We both say.

* * *

><p>Marcus is first to jump. He lands like a cat on his feet. Then Jaz and I go together, and I land wobbling, while she rolls.<p>

"Fuck. Ow!" I help her pick pebbles out of her hair. Her clothes are shredded but of course, she has an excited look in her eyes like she'd do it again in a minute. Jaz the adrenaline junkie.

"I kinda get the feeling we're just getting started with this shit."

Marcus snorts.

"Alright, listen up!" A commanding deep voice carries over the rooftop. I turn and see the fucking hottest Dauntless guy I've ever seen, few though I have. He is perched comfortably on the ledge of the roof, surveying this years crowd of initiates smugly, as if all he sees are mostly not up to scratch. I don't mean to stare, but I've never really seen anything like him before. His blonde hair is shaved around the sides, and styled on top neatly, glinting brow piercings, lethal blue gaze. His lips smirk at those in the back who look winded, overwhelmed already by having had to jump onto a rooftop from a moving train.

"I'm Eric. One of your leaders. If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the way in. If you don't have the guts to jump, then you don't belong in Dauntless." Leader? He's got to be like 19? 20?

I pull my attention from his buff arms and sexy shoulders to try to process what he just said. My god this guy is built. Candor guys just don't look like this. He's got tattoos all down his neck, I even see some peeking from under his coat sleeves. There's something else about him... a vibe... an energy? He's dangerous, powerful. Predatory. I can't seem to look away.

"Whats at the bottom?" An Erudite boy asks. The rest of us seem to be anxiously wondering what only he was brave enough to ask out loud.

"Guess you'll find out, wont you?" Eric says, taunting him. "Or maybe not."

Obviously they cant make a habit of collecting transfers and Dauntless born initiates each year and then making them leap off a ledge to their deaths, right? I'm pretty positive there's got to be something down there.

"Somebody's gotta go first. Who's up?" He is looking through each of us, sizing us up, clearly enjoying how many of us seem hesitant.

He's enjoying this? Arrogant dickhead. I'd love to have seen him when he stood on this rooftop as an initiate. Bet he couldn't sack it up quick enough to jump first. His eyes roam over Jaz, Marcus and I, and they stop on my face. Probably the pissed off expression I hadn't even thought to disguise. He hops off the ledge, staring right into my eyes, and the crowd parts to allow him to stand in front of me, arms crossed, eyes dancing with amusement. Amidst the haze currently starting to cloud my mind, It occurs to me that I recognize something else in his eyes. A fellow troublemaker. Mischief. I totally do not find that sexy... not at all. Nope.

"How about you, Candor? Got what it takes?" He was daring me to say something back to him. Toying with me. Thinks I will turn out to be chicken shit and just put my head back down.

Fuck this guy! I'm not afraid to step off a goddamn ledge. I clench my jaw and return his challenging gaze. It's actually really difficult. His gorgeous blue eyes are so intense, I feel lit up, like I may combust, especially as they roam slowly down the rest of me. That's it. I'm jumping. Before either he sees the effect his stupid gaze has on me or I slap that sexy smirk off his stupid handsome face. Whereupon he would undoubtedly throw my ass over anyway. Either way I'll be going over first. I'm not scared. I motion for him to step the fuck aside and throw my white Candor jacket over the edge. As I hop onto it I keep my eyes on his and smile sweetly. I flip him two birds before I fall backwards.

"YOU can kiss my- whoooa!" Wind rushes up past me and my hair whips my face. Okay scarier than I thought!

Omgomgomg it's a long drop and the bottom is dark and what if there's truly nothing but concrete down there and only I was dumb enough to ju-

I jolt upwards, bouncing off of something, a net. Oh dear god thank you. I take a moment to swallow my heart back down and actually breathe again for a few, but the net dips on the side and I roll to the edge, where a dark haired guy with an intimidating gaze studies me and helps me steady myself on the ground. He's cute. Not my type however.

"Name?" His tone is all business.

"Ah... " Who am I? My brain feels scrambled now. "Belladonna."

"First jumper, Belladonna! Welcome to Dauntless." He winks and slaps my shoulder. A group of observers i had not seen in the shadows cheers for me, slapping my back in appreciation. One guy hands me my jacket.

"This yours? Kind of ruined the surprise a bit." I laugh and take it back.

Marcus comes down next, unphased by the fall, he simply rolls off and starts looking for me. "Bells?"

"Whoa, whoa," the net guy gets his attention. "Whats your name, initiate?"

"Marcus." He joins me and next is Jaz, who is ready to jump again, which a dark skinned Dauntless guy next to me seems to think is pretty adorable.

Finally after 12 transfers have made it down, Eric lands and jumps off like some kind of pro. That leaves 3 still up there... now factionless. I cant help it. My heart goes out to them. Must be the Amity somewhere in me.

"Dauntless born, follow Lauren from here, transfers with me and Eric." Says net guy. A woman with long brown hair and an intricate neck and shoulder tattoo leads them off, leaving us with him and Jackass. Who is watching me intently. I've managed to piss off a Dauntless leader... in my first 10 minutes. Things are really looking swell so far. Rolling right along.

"Most of the time I work in intelligence, but during your training, I'll be your instructor. My name's Four." Did he just say Four? Jaz raises a brow. "You've already met Eric, one of the leaders here at Dauntless."

Jackass narrows his eyes at me and smiles, in a greeting that feels more like a threat.

"Eric will also be participating in your training in the coming weeks." My eyes are trained on the ground, but I think they probably become saucers for about a second. Mr. Muscles totally doesn't seem the type to just let me get away with that little stunt I pulled with him on the roof. I am so fucked.

Four takes us down a series of stone sparsely lit corridors. Eric walks behind.

"Watch your step. In the weeks to come, you will become accustomed to finding your way in the dark." Four shouts.

Marcus puts his hand on the small of my back, showing me he's there if I trip. I smile up at him. "Thanks Marcus."

We reach a large dormitory room, 7 bunk beds lined up down the walls. Four explains that we will stay here for the next 10 weeks, both girls and guys. When he shows us the bathroom and shower situation, which is in full view to the sleeping area, Marcus seems to tense up and step a bit closer. We have to get naked and shower in front of each other?

"Does this seem... I don't know... extreme? To you?" says Jaz, looking at the toilets.

I hear a snicker from behind us and start a bit to see Eric standing behind Marcus and I, finding this all so very funny. That look is back. Challenging me to open my mouth.

"Nothing we cant handle." Jaz winks at me in agreement.

As Four walks out, ordering us to change, I walk past Eric to take a bed in the corner furthest from the door. Marcus takes the bottom bunk parallel to me, and Jaz takes the top of my bunk.

"You have 5 minutes, initiates. Get going." Jackass walks to the door. Walks like he owns the damn place. 'Kay maybe he does. Fucker.

"Candor. I would get moving." I jumped a bit, which Candor did he mean?

He looked right at me before slamming the door shut.

An few initiates look kind of scared in my behalf.

"Jeez, Bells." Marcus looks at me scoldingly. "Did you really have to go overboard on the roof? He's a Dauntless LEADER..."

"Yeah, yeah... kind of a tool if you ask me." I whisper so the other initiates wont hear.

I walk to the table in the corner set up for female initiates and grab a few items that look like they'll actually fit me. I'm only 5'5" and very curvy, though my waist is still small. Mostly everything here is for taller girls. I manage to find some yoga pants, a pair of shorts, some underwear, a coat, a few shirts and small boots. Just looking at the bras, I can see that none of these are going to work for me. I'm keeping my Candor one. Nobody will notice. I find one sports bra that could fit right. One.

An Erudite girl beside me is also having trouble. She is holding pants up to her waist, all of them are too short by far.

"I cant find pants long enough for really tall girls." She sighs. "That was the beauty of Erudite skirts. I'm Justine." She smiles, offering a hand, which I shake, chuckling.

"Belladonna."

"Nice. Mind if I shorten it to Bella? Kind of long."

"Not at all, used to that one. I'm having the same problem with the pants, and also the eh.. bras." I purse my lips.

"If only I were so lucky!" Says the Amity girl next to me. She is just a bit taller than me, blonde, very pretty. "And I'm Holly."

"Hi!"

"Justine! Try these on." One of the Erudite guys tosses her a pair from the guys side.

"Ha! They work! Thanks Nate!"

Nate winks at me and Holly. "Who are your new friends?" He's the brave one from the roof.

"Yeah Jus, we wanna be introduced." Says an Erudite transfer who must have lifted a lot of bookshelves back home because he is pretty muscular for his faction. He has a 1000 watt smile.

"Don't mind Nate and Matthew. They're just really excited about all the pretty girls they'll be sharing a dorm with from now on." I laugh at this.

Marcus picks now to call me over to my bunk, where he and Jaz are dressed, and I pull off my Candor outfit and replace it with the yoga pants and tank top under the black Dauntless jacket.

I see a Candor girl I hadn't noticed was in the group of transfers this year, Violet. She doesn't seem to like how much attention Marcus pays to me. Wonder if he knew her back home? Looks like she's already made friends with the other Erudite girl here, Kate. Redhead with a bad attitude looks like.

I ignore them.

Four busts in and starts clanging on the railing to get our attention.

"Times up initiates, lets go, lets go."

He marches off and we all jog to keep up. He leads us down a maze of hallways lit with dim blue light until we come upon a dead end, a ledge overlooking a giant area below filled with Dauntless, sparring, socializing, playing music. Laughter and conversation and music blend into one big din in this area.

"This is the Pit. The center of life here at Dauntless."

The place is simply huge, chaotic, free. I love it. I could be at home here. I could belong here. I feel that determination start to sink in big time. I'm gonna fight for this. Tooth and nail.


End file.
